Bits and Pieces
by giacinta2
Summary: A selection of miscellaneous little moments in the lives of Sam and Dean. Chapter One. Selfie.
1. Selfie

"Get over here, Sammy. It's time we took a selfie."

Sam frowned suspiciously. "A selfie? What the hell for?"

.

"Well, all we got are photos dating back to the Stone Age. I figure we need to update our cache."

"I am **_not_** taking a selfie with you, Dean. I know your twisted mind too well. This is probably porn-oriented or something!" Sam decreed stonily.

"You wound me, man. When have I ever pranked you?"

"Uh, ….like a zillion times!"

.

Dean sighed dramatically. "That hurts, Sammy. Your lack of trust in your big bro. So, no selfie?"

"No selfie! Unless... I take it with**_ my_ **phone!'

Dean sighed. 'Come on, then. Pucker up.'


	2. Love Unbounded

"You know I love you, don't you, Sammy?"

:

Sam stilled at the sound of his brother's voice, fingers hovering over his laptop, startled by such an unexpected declaration from his no-chick-flicks big brother.

"Umm," he spluttered, unsure if Dean was playing some baiting game.

:

After a moment's hesitation, he turned.

Dean was dozing in the chair, eyes closed.

Sam allowed a half-smile to illuminate his features. His big brother had been talking in his sleep.

Thank god, because Sam wouldn't have known how to answer, other than reciprocate the sentiment.

:

Secure and warm in his brother's love, he resumed his research, "I love you too" on his lips.


	3. Going Undercover

"Dean," Sam bitched. "Were these costumes really necessary? We could've come as FBI agents."

The older man threw him an incredulous glare. "It's a fancy-dress party, Sam. The suits would've dampened the atmosphere and put people on the defensive. We'll get more collaboration from witnesses dressed like this"

:

"Maybe," Sam conceded. "But did you have to hire Superman and Batman costumes?"

"Dude. When'll you ever have another chance to dress up as your childhood hero?" Dean replied, eyes glinting mischievously behind his mask.

Sam huffed but couldn't hide a smile.

:

Gleefully, Dean elbowed his brother as a curvaceous Cat Woman and a statuesque Wonder Woman sashayed their way. "Come on, dude. We got a ghost to gank!"


	4. Different Realities?

"Dean!"

The ten-year old happily blurted out his big brother's name, latching his thin arms around his older sibling's waist and snuggling into Dean's chest.

:

"Dean!"

Confusion reigned in the wide hazel eyes enhanced by long dusky lashes. Sam was a tall, beautiful girl, enviable boobs comprised.

:

"Dean!"

The demonic black-eyed Sam called out silkily, smirking evilly from across the room. He'd come for his big brother.

:

"Dean."

The flickering image of his tortured, chained sibling called out in in terror, reaching out bloody arms to try and touch what he'd lost.

:

:

"Dean!" Sam shouted, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Wake up. You were yelling in your sleep."


	5. Nature's Bounty

For a nondescript town, no different to the hundreds Dean had traversed, this one sure had its share of hot chicks.

Four long-legged lovelies had already sashayed by him on his short walk back to the Impala.

.

Sam snorted as he intercepted his brother's lascivious glances at the women.

"Will you never grow up, Dean? It's as if you'd never seen a girl before."

"Come on, dude. What's wrong with appreciating nature's bounty?"

.

"Nature's bounty! That's what you call ogling female asses now?"

"You're such a prude, Sammy," Dean grinned slipping into the car, a hand ruffling his bitch-faced brother's hair.


	6. Never Alone

Summary:- The brothers find out about Billie and the Empty. Tag Season 11.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Billie's a bitch!" Dean snarled. "She's gonna throw us into the Empty."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Death couldn't get rid of us, it's payback that one of his reapers'll suceed."

.

"You know anything about this Empty?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Not a thing. I've looked through a ton of books on lore, but nada"

"So we go in blindfold to the next hunt?"

"I suppose. But we gotta be careful."

.

"You scared, Sammy?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Don't want to go there alone if I die, Dean." The younger man's shoulders slumped unhappily.

"You won't, Sammy," Dean vowed fiercely. "I'm never gonna leave you. Ever!"


	7. Remember The Dead

"You ever think about those we lost on our watch, Dean? And I don't mean just our parents, but Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela..."

Sam's voice broke, he couldn't continue. The list was never-ending.

Dean glanced over at his sibling, wondering what had prompted the outburst.

:

"They all died because of us. We brought disaster on those good people. We're worse than the Black Plague, Dean. And it never stops!" Sam declared.

"Whatcha want me to say, Sammy? Ultimately it wasn't us who pulled the trigger. We can't take all the weight of the world on our shoulders.

Anyway, I'm never gonna be sorry that it's you beside me and not one of them."


	8. Empathy

Sam's hazel eyes were dripping with empathy.

An amused Dean intercepted the exact moment the unwilling witness fell under his sibling's spell and began to talk, opening her heart to the sympathetic FBI imposter.

:

The puppies never failed. His brother was a walking truth serum, applied not with a syringe but with a simple gaze.

Pity the geek had the same effect on him, Dean mused uncomfortably.

It didn't feel quite so funny when he automatically surrendered to Sam's pleading stares, but then it felt so damn good to see the satisfied smile appear on his brother's face; so whatever!


	9. Don't Touch That Unicorn

"Dean," Sam yelled. "We are _**not**_ killing a unicorn!"

"Dude. You really want a kinky, twisted horn through the gut? Let me take the shot!"

:

"Gonna have to go through me," Sam steadfastly insisted.

"Freakin' hell, Sam. Get your scrawny ass out the way."

"No," his brother repeated, arms wide, shielding the animal.

.

"Gross!" Dean grimaced when a long pink tongue licked its way up his sibling's cheek before the unicorn turned with a whinny and toss of the head and galloped off.

"It does fart rainbows."

Dean gaped in awe at the stream of sparkling colours glowing in the dark.


	10. Impala

Tag to The Pilot.

Impala POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My wheels ate up the road. A hum of excitement pervaded my metal body and I knew it was the same for Dean. His eyes would slide in wonder to his little brother dozing in the passenger seat.

Sam was exhausted by the flood of emotion Jessica's death had caused and had collapsed into a troubled sleep as soon as Dean had fired me up.

It seemed an eternity since the older Winchester had shared any close contact with his little brother, but now their dad's disappearance had given him and I enough of an excuse to show up at Stanford, and for him to meet up with the sibling he loved and missed so much.

I couldn't be glad for what had happened to Jessica nor for Sam's pain but I was selfishly happy to have the younger boy back with me, and Dean's joy was almost palpable.

We were all back together but our journey was just beginning.


	11. Surprise Move

'Idiot, jack-ass, moron, imbecile….'

Dean rolled his eyes at the list of epithets Sam was slinging at him as they trudged back to the Impala.

'...impulsive, dick-head…' continued his brother.

:

'You finished yet?'

'No. I can go on all day,' Sam growled.

'Dude, what did you want me to do? Let you get chewed on by that werewolf?'

'No, but I didn't expect you to bite it in the shoulder! You could've been infected by the damn thing.'

:

'Don't worry, Sammy. It only works one way; when the doggy bites man, not when man bites dog!'

'You don't know that, Dean! It was a stupid thing to do. Why didn't you just take the shot?'

'He had his fangs at your neck, Sam. I had to distract him.'

'And throwing down the gun and jumping him was the way to go? '

:

'Yeah, he was so surprised that he drew back. There wasn't time to pick up the gun again, so I threw myself at him and got in a juicy, toothy bite, giving you the time to get the gun and silver-bullet him!'

'You try any more surprise moves like that and I'll kick your ass to the North Pole!' Sam threatened, sliding tiredly into the car.

'I make no promises. Gotta save your skinny ass in any way I can.'

:

When Sam bitch-faced him, Dean grinned. Just another normal day for the Winchesters.


	12. Halloween Blues

Haloween Blues

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Ninth of October, dude. We gotta start thinking about getting ready for Halloween.'

Sam raised his head to glare at his sibling. 'You go knock yourself out, Dean. I'm staying right here.'

'Hey, I thought we'd settled this? You're not gonna let some puke, albeit… embarrassing... puke, halt your enjoyment of one of America's favorite holidays. We even decided on our costumes!'

'**_WE_** didn't decide anything, Dean and there's no way I'm gonna dress up and roam the streets like an idiot.'

Dean hummed his disapproval. Something else was going on here. Sam had opened up about his reason for hating Halloween, so why was he still being mulish about enjoying it?

:

'Did…you..lie to me?' Dean grabbed his brother's arm and twirled him around.

'What. No!' But Sam averted his eyes not willing to meet Dean's assessing stare.

'Enough dancing around this Halloween stuff. The truth will set you free, Sam or so they say. It has nothing to do with puking has it?'

'Dean. There's nothing to talk about. It was so long ago.'

'Yes, there is. I want Superman at my side this Halloween!'

:

Sam pursed his lips but began to talk. 'I was on my own in the motel one Halloween. I know you and dad warned me to keep the door locked when I was alone but I guess I just wanted to be part of the holiday. Someone knocked on the door and shouted 'Trick or treat.' Through the window, I could see two big kids dressed up.'

He shrugged. 'I went outside like an idiot, and well they weren't looking for trick or treats. They were looking for kids on their own.'

Dean paled to white. 'What happened?' he asked, his voice gelid.' Did they touch you?'

'No, I don't know why but there was just something about them that scared me and I managed to pull back from one of the guys, get back inside the room and lock the door.'

'Don't tell me. They were in clown costumes,' Dean added.

Sam shrugged. 'Yeah.'

'Why didn't you tell me? And to think I parked you at Chucky's all those times. I'm sorry, dude.'

:

'It was long ago and not your fault, Dean. We didn't exactly have a normal childhood.'

'No we didn't. But I'm glad you told me the truth. So, trick or treat?' Dean insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. ' If you manage to find a Superman costume that fits me, I'll consider it.'

Dean frowned. He glanced suspiciously at his sibling. Would he be able to find a costume to fit his Gigantor brother? Well, he'd try his friggin best. 'You're on, Sammy. One Superman costume on the way!'


	13. Heaven? Give Me Hell

"Come on, Dad," Dean's excited voice yelled. "Let's play catch some more."

"Later, kiddo," John replied, flopping down onto a garden lounger next to his wife. "You've tuckered me out. I gotta take a break."

Dean's face fell. "But Dad," the four-year-old pouted.

:

"Getting puffed out by a kid, huh, big, bad, marine? I hope you'll have gotten your stamina back for later. " Mary Winchester winked suggestively.

"For tonight, baby, I got big plans. That is," he huffed, "if little Sammy here doesn't decide he wants to ruin them."

:

Mary bent to give the cooing baby a nuzzling kiss. "Don't blame Sammy if you can't perform," she teased. "He's such a happy camper. Sleeps like a log all night."

"Can't perform? Woman, are you insulting my manhood?" John growled, feinting indignation, before leaning over to kiss her.

His wife drew back, grinning and John basked in this perfect summer's day. He'd never been so happy.

:

:

Steeped in the sensations of those last glorious moments just before his world had crashed and burned, John sighed at the realisation that none of this perfection was real, even if the emotions it produced in him were.

He was in his heaven, he could relive all his best memories, yet the truth was, his sons were still on Earth, fighting, hurting and all alone.

Or maybe not. John had no way of recording time.

Days or centuries could have passed since he been here.

Perhaps Dean and Sam had been dead for years or were in their heaven or…hell. No! His mind didn't want to go there, didn't want to imagine his kids going through an instant of the torture he'd been subjected to by Azazel and his cronies before escaping through the Devil's Gate

He felt sick at the very idea.

:

Reliving one's best memories couldn't erase his thoughts and fears, but it was highly addictive. He got to experience all that had been good in his life and forget the bad.

He was getting to the point, though, where he was wondering if this gooey, sugary, drugged heaven was all that much better than the tortures of hell.

At least there you eventually forgot your humanity and became a demon.

John wondered if that, in the end, wasn't the better choice.


	14. A Big Brother's Responsibility

The eleven-year-old sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. His little brother had finally fallen asleep after much haggling and wheedling on Dean's part.

He wondered if Sam had overdosed on sugar back at school that day or if the kid was just nervous and skittish but it had taken all of Dean's expertise in getting Sam under the covers.

The little shit looked so angelic now, his eyes closed in sleep, smoky lashes curtaining the hazel irises, his hair a tousled mass around the cutie-pie face.

:

Dean remained where he was.

He'd give Sam a few more minutes to make sure he was deep in sleep before sliding off the bed. The last thing he needed was for his little brother to wake up and for the process of getting him to bed to start over.

:

The older kid's face was strained and white, the freckles peppering his skin like a random map of the countless motel rooms the little family had passed their nights in.

Their father had been away for a week now and although Dean tended as best he could to Sammy, he was little more than a child himself, just as needy of someone to take care of him as he did of Sam.

An image of his mom came to mind. He tried constantly to hang on to the memories of his mother as they seemed to become ever more faded with the passing of time.

He didn't want to forget her. Sometimes beneath the covers, he'd dream of being held in her arms, of her smile, of the warmth of their home, of his dad, content when he came home from work to play with him and baby Sammy.

That life was over, Dean was well aware; all that was left was a dad who'd undertaken a crusade to find his wife's killer and like two lost puppies he and Sammy followed behind.

:

Sam made a snuffling noise and Dean stilled but his brother was only snuggling down under the covers.

As he stepped under the shower, however, Dean gave thanks for his sibling. Even if Sam was a responsibility that kept him on his toes twenty-four hours a day, he shuddered at the notion of being an only child.

Raising Sam kept his mind occupied, less time to dwell on the monsters his dad had explained really existed and how important it was to protect his sibling.

:

Drying himself off, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tatty tee.

When he joined his brother beneath the sheets, leaving the other bed empty in case his dad came back during the night, he felt his heart swell with emotion when Sam burrowed into him with a barely perceptible. 'Love you, Dee.'


	15. Hug Me Brother And I'll Hug You

Sam needs a hug but doesn't have the courage to ask Dean for one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Just a little longer," Sam whispered against his big brother's neck. "It's been ages since you've held me like this since I've basked in the comfort your touch gives me.

Remember when we used to bump shoulders, brush our fingers against each other, indulge in all sorts of little physical touches, just to remind us we cared.

Now even if we're still together, at times it feels as though we're miles apart, those little caresses all but gone.

When I was a kid, your nearness comforted me, made me feel safe and secure. We grew up falling over, and into each other, united in the closeness only a shared danger can bring.

I wish I was small again, Dean, just to have you hold me, take away my fears, breathe in the scent of you which always soothed my soul.

If I was a nine again, I could give you that piss-ugly amulet and know you'd never trash it this time around, 'cos I wouldn't fuck things up as I did before.

Once I said I wanted us to be partners, not brothers; that the crazy co-dependency we had was dangerous for us and for those around us; but I was wrong. It's what makes us who we are, what we are, what we'll always be, Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers."

:

Sam sighed, prying his mind from the images his tired brain was conjuring up.

He'd never have the courage to say these things to Dean. To ask him for a hug would be ridiculous, laughable.

He was nearly thirty-four, for fuck's sake. He shouldn't be yearning for a hug from his big brother.

Yet even as he impatiently brushed away the thought, he found himself pulled to his feet and enveloped in the very hug he was daydreaming of.

At first, he stilled, not quite believing Dean had actually yanked him into his strong arms, but then he relaxed into his big brother's hold.

"Sammy. "

Dean's voice was barely audible. "Don't say anything. Just hug me, okay."

:

Sam nodded silently, his eyes moistening at the realization that Dean needed him as much as he needed his big brother.

The close physical contact filled them both with an almost orgasmic sensation of rightness, of their hug being as necessary as breathing.

That holding each other tight should make two adult men feel that way, was strange, to say the least, but as they continued to hang on to each other with no intention of letting go, Sam decided that as Winchesters, they could make their own rules, for they were beholden to no-one but each other.

The end


End file.
